


Centuries long nap

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Surprise Adoption, talk no jutsu, talk no jutsu is contagious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: It's possible that Kurama slept longer than he had originally planned.
Relationships: Kyuubi I Nine-tails I Kurama & Xanxus, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 24
Kudos: 368





	Centuries long nap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost all caught up. Only one more.
> 
> I don't know how this came to be, I was only half-awake during it. But I like it. Kurama is a grumpy mother-hen. I will not be told otherwise.

Kurama has been asleep for far too long, he thinks, stretching and blinking to clear his vision. There's some corrupt creature, silver-haired and cooing, monologuing about something or the other. Kurama isn't paying attention, that isn't what woke him up. 

No, that would be… ah yes, there. The human with black hair and red eyes, anger and fury in his attack. Kurama stretches once more, ignoring the stunned looks he's getting and then all but bumps the human with his nose, trying to see if he'll flinch. 

He doesn't. 

"Cute," Kurama comments, pointing one claw at the result of this human's attack. 

The human sneers at him, red eyes flashing and Kurama rejoices in the fact that this is no Uchiha. Cursed clan, that one, no matter what Naruto said. 

"Yeah?" The human purrs, challenging, "can you do better, fox?" 

"Kurama," he corrects, calmly. Mostly on an impulse and maybe because it's been a long time since Kurama has had an honest conversation. "And of course I can, human. I am a Bijuu."

Without bothering to straighten, Kurama remembers how he used to feel, before Naruto and after Mito. When all he knew was fury and vengeance and the pure desire to destroy. When he was nothing but rage. He channels it, lets it burn through him, reflect on the very essence of who he is. 

This human thinks he knows rage, he doesn't. Naruto knew pain. His Uchiha, cursed as he was, knew vengeance. But rage, like a bijuu's, hot and far too destructive, is out of the scope of human capabilities. Unless, of course, the human is a sacrifice. 

But that knowledge has long been lost. 

It's nothing to Kurama but he can see the way the humans around him freeze, tremble. The white-haired creature stops smiling, inches backwards. And Kurama… Well, he likes this human, maybe a little. If only because Kurama likes explosions more than he's ever admitted.

So he charges one lazy bijudama, swallows it and then fires it in the approximate direction of the white-haired menace. One lethargic wave of his tails and Kurama hums,  _ maybe _ he's been asleep for far too long. Just one mountain? That's insulting. Kurama yawns, eyes the human kit that somehow feels like kin and makes a choice. 

"Is he dead?" 

That question better be rhetoric, Kurama thinks and stands up. Gently, he noses the human kit under his bulk. None of the Bijuu ever had kits of their own, of course, but Kurama was there when Naruto had his. He was even there for Naruto's kits to spawn, and then many generations after. 

How hard can it be? 

Kurama leans down, offering the kit a place on Kurama's head. "Up, kit. Where is your den?" 

The human kit glares at him, distrustful. Good, Naruto always had defective survival instincts. Kurama can't heal this kit the way he used to heal Naruto. Still, distrustful or not, the kit climbs up after pointing somewhere to their left. Kurama shrugs, careful not to jostle his new kit too much, and starts walking.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for drabbles.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1277669236496834562?s=19), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256


End file.
